Another Cinderella Story!
by arithekid
Summary: Marinette was just a normal girl , with a dream like everyone else . To become a dancer . The only thing in her way was a wicked Stepmother , and two ugly stepsisters . Will she ever get the courage to come out her shell , or will she be stuck under the rules of 3 wicked witches stopping her from fulfilling her dream. God I suck at summaries! Read and Review .
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY

Disclaimer : I do not own miraculous ladybug , but I do own this fanfiction.

Marinette's Pov.

"Hi , Im Marinette . Just a normal girl , with a normal life . There's something about me that no one knows yet , because I have a secret... I'm a dancer. I've been dancing since I was a kid" . "Always moving my body to the beat every time a song comes on". "I have a dream ... I want to become the best dancer in the world. Maybe even dancing on Broadway , with lights and camera's and fans" . "Ah okay maybe not Broadway , I'm far to shy for that... maybe my own dance studio , yeah that sounds about right." " And maybe one day , I'll be able to dance with the one , the only Adri-"

" MARI ! GET DOWN HERE" Her stepmother yelled loudly from downstairs. Marinette quickly snapped out of her thoughts and jetted out the room , down the stairs to assist her stepmother's endless needs.

"Yes stepmother." Marinette said rolling her eyes. "Ew don't call me that , it's miss STEPMOTHER to you ." the middle aged woman said in disgust. Marinette smiled in annoyance. " Yes miss stepmother , how can I help you ." Marinette said now grinding her teeth against each other. " How can I be the best artist in the world if you're to bothered to your freaking job , which by the way is fetching me my daily tea with two sugars in it , are you trying to ruin me ." The woman said rudely. " I'm sorry it won't happen again" Marinette said bowing .

" Remember , there's a lot of people who'd kill for this job , very important people, now go fetch me my tea Mari or you're grounded and there will be no more tv ." The aged woman said now dismissing her. " My names Marinette !" Marinette said before leaving .

Marinette then left the room and headed towards the kitchen . As short as she was she needed a chair to reach the cabinets where the teabags were stored. The petite girl grabbed a chair and climbed on it . She then pushed herself up on her tippy toes to reach the cabinet doors and slides them open , she grabbed the last teabag and jumped down out of the chair.

"I'll take that." Chloe said grabbing the teabag out of Marinette's left hand. Chloe was one of Ms. Dubios daughters. Considerably Marinette's step sister, you could say she had a mind of a brick wall. "Hey give that back , that's the last one." Marinette yelled . Chloe then threw it across the room to her sister Sabrina. Sabrina was other daughter .She was quite ugly too . " Aww thanks sis , you know how much I love tea , I'm gonna go make me a fresh cup." Sabrina said smirking.

"Your mom is gonna kill me if she doesn't have her daily tea!" Marinette whined. "Tch , not our problem." Sabrina said rolling her eyes. " So true ." Chloe said after.

"MARI WHERE'S MY DAMN TEA" Ms Dubios yelled from the other room.

"Uh oh mother dear is calling for you . Better go attend her before she gets upset." Chloe said teasingly.

This was gonna be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone , thanks for the favs and follows . Oh and for that one review lol, I fixed all the mistakes. And sorry for the shitty chapter one , hopefully this one is better. And sorry it took so long for chapter two , I can get pretty lazy. Here's chapter two Enjoy xoxoxoxo.**

 _Chapter2:_ Guess who's in town.

"Uh oh , mother dear is calling for you . Better go attend her before she gets upset." Chloe said teasingly.

Marinette rolled her eyes in aggravation. She shifted on her heels and left the two ugly trolls behind. Marinette steps into the front room. "Yes stepmo-" "It's Miss stepmother." the aged woman said quickly cutting her off. "Yes Miss stepmother" Marinette said trying to smile nicely . "Where's my damn tea with two sugars? I kinda asked for it about uhhh two freaking minutes ago and it's still not sitting on this nice coaster I payed for." the stepmother said now scolding the purplehead girl.

"It's at the store." Marinette said nervously shrugging her shoulders.

"AT THE , AT THE WHAT?" The middle age woman screamed. " It's at the store , your daughter had the last cup of tea ma'am." Marinette said quickly . "You know what ? No tv , no free time , no phone calls . Now go to school , and get out of my sight." The aged woman said dismissing Marinette.

Marinette sighed heavily and left her presence . Marinette quickly grabbed her bookbag and headed out the door. "Aww , hey stepsister . You wanna ride to school with us in my hot new lambo mommy bought." Chloe said pushing her shades up on her forehead. "Yea c'mon sis , we'll give you a ride." Sabrina said giving marinette a playful wink. "As if I'd ever be seen with you stuckups. Seriously I may not be the most popular person at school but trust me , no one likes you guys." Marinette said waving them off ,walking down the side walk.

"That's why we weren't gonna give you a ride anyway dork." Chloe said rudely now pulling off down the street. Marinette rolled her eyes in disgust and continued walking to school. It took her about ten minutes to get there. When she arrived she got pulled into the biggest bear hug by her best friend. "MARINETTTE OMG I MISSED YOU." Alya said hugging her best friend tightly.

"Ca-n't b-b-reathe." was all Marinette managed to say . "Oh sorry." Alya said with guilt in her voice, now placing Marinette down. "Ah it's okay." Marinette said waving her off. The two best friends walked into the school together , heading down the big hallway full of students bumping them like they aren't even there.

"Hey watch where you're- OUCH!" Marinette yelled . " Oh , cmon , Hello! it's a person walking right here." Alya yelled out . The both of them continued to groan down the hallway all the way to their lockers, sadly Marinette's locker was across from her stepsisters. They approached their lockers and started to put theit code in. Across from Alya and Marinette a blonde girl was giggling.

"Hey isn't that your stepsister and loser friend over there." The one blonde girl said snickering . "Yeah , sadly." Chloe said rolling her eyes. " So what's the deets with that story anyways Chloe and Sabrina." the other blonde head girl said. " Would like to have the honors of telling the story sis?" Chloe said smiling. "I'd be delighted to ." Sabrina said smirking. " The story is a very tragic one." Sabrina said dramatically. Chloe shook her head. "Her mother was one of my mom's dancer. Truth to tell , probably the weak link. But then she died, And we needed help around the house so my mommy took that brat in." Sabrina said shrugging her shoulders . All the girls broke out into an obnxious laughter. Marinette happened to over hear and walked towards her stepsisters locker. "You think that's funny." Marinette said crunching up her fists. " Obviously , didn't you see that we were laughing ." Chloe said flipping her hair. "So what's with the attitude." Sabrina said hissing at Marinette.

"We are so good to you ." Chloe said whinning. " You may still live in +332 , but you're still the number the one loser." Sabrina said mockingly. " We live in the +331 Genius!" Marinette said now yelling in her face. " Well I don't-" Chloe was cut off by her blonde hair friends screaming. "OMG OMG OMG HE'S HERE!" the blonde head girl said. "OMGGGGGG!Time to go say hi to my husband." Chloe said flipping her hair once more. "Totally sister!" Sabrina said. They all stormed off down the hallway. "Who's here?" Alya said coming up behind Marinette. Just then both of their phones went off , they had got a text.

"Welcome To Paris Heights Highschool Adrien Agreste."

Well that's all for chapter two , I know it wasn't the best but I wanted to get another chapter in . Also I'm working on a new story , I haven't decided whether it's gonna be in this fandom , or a different . But keep an eye out . But I hoped you enjoyed . Review , Fav and follow. xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I know I haven't written in a while. I've been busy since school started up again. Here's chapter 3? I think lol I can't keep track its been so long. But I'm really happy so many people enjoyed this story. You guys don't understand how great it feels for others to enjoy your work that you tried working hard on. I may not have alot but I wanna thank everyone who read this story , reviewed , gave feedback , followed , favorited and even put me down into their favorite author , and my stories ilysm. Oh shoutout to an anonymous visitor named Tikki! Your review was such a booster for me to continue this story. Btw I think i'll make this story 5-6 chaps long , I have a good idea for chapter four to hit everyone with the feels and such(Hopefully :D). I'm honestly running out of ideas to continue it further , and I know people hate stories that drag on without a purpose. So I'm still debating. But no fret I still have my Super Hero story and a new one on the way! Ah look at me rambling on and on. Here's Chapter THREE! Enjoy xoxoxoxo

A month has passed by since Adrien came to Paris Height High School. It was now a few days before halloween , and everyone was in the halloween spirit . Banners and decorations were hung up all around the school . The teachers were even nice enough to bring candy everyday for all the students. It so happened that Halloween was the princpal's favorite holiday. He wanted to do many things with his students , maybe even throw a dance. Unforunately the school couldn't afford such a big celebration this go around , even when they cut back on some extra curriculars. "Excuse me students of PHHS." the principal said in a distressed voice. "Unforunately , we can not afford a school dance this year , not even cut backs were enough , I am deeply sorry." The principal said before cutting off the loud speakers. All students awed in disbelief , this was the school's favorite time of year. And now it was all shattered into pieces...

Marinette sighed and closed her locker. " And to think I could finally get out of the house , I even had the perfect costume Idea for the both of us this year Alya." "I know , it sucks Marinette . And to think I was gonna kill it on the dance floor and when first place in the do you think you can dance contest." Alya said in disappointment.

The principal slung over his desk and disbelief , if only he did a fundraiser over the summer he'd be able to throw a dance for the students to enjoy , especially with having a star at their school. He sighed heavily , lowering his head. The vice principal completely understood , she didn't even utter a sound. She simply came up behind the princpal's desk and rubbed his back with a frown. A few moments go by and then there was a knock on the prinpical's office door. "You may enter the room." The princpal said , now sitting straight up.

"Can I have a moment of your time sir?''

Who do you think came knocking on the door? What do they wanna speak to the Principal about ? :D. Wouldn't you love to see Alya hit the dance floor ? Find out in chapter 4 . Ps I made this chap short because I'm literally making chapter 4 right now and it'll be uploaded tonight , I just wanted to let you guys know and stay tuned!


End file.
